User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Frozen North
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Once upon a time, back in the days of season 1: Kiri used Legend World as his main deck, not Dungeon World. And he played a deck known as Asgard. Asgard is a deck that mostly center around effects that discard from your hand and activates WHEN discarded from your hand. Saddly, as soon as Season 1 ended, the deck faded into obscurity... Until now. Asgard is a deck that stands me very close and dear, not just because of it's design based on Norse Myth, but also because they have done such a good job with the representation of the mythology, and I love that. We are starting with the big ones themselves, the size 3s. We are starting with Bloody King, which is one of the big and important Asgard monsters you will defend with. Its ability to discard a card to activate a Death Grip that does not cost a gauge. This makes Bloody King one of the strongest cards for Asgard, and the stats combined with Soulguard as well is just too good. Then we have Valkyrie, Skuld with the ability to discard a card to look at the top 3 cards of either player's deck, rearrange them, and then draw a new card yourself. She allows you to do so much, and her Move ability, while you dont really use it in this deck, is just icing on that cake. Then we have Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai, with his ability to discard 2 cards and pay a gauge when he is about to be removed from the field, to keep the sucker on your field. Combines well with all of the discard outlets in Asgard, just an amazing card to have. The Size 0s are our primary discard targets, starting with our buddy, Ice Blade, Joker, with his massive statline and ability to be called out for just 1 gauge when he is discarded, giving you an additional mini-wallbreaker or more damage output. He is just a really good card. Then we have Valkyrie, Alwidol who acts like a Kosher when discarded. Simple and incredibly good. Then we have Valkyrie, Rota, who acts as another Death Grip when discarded, so yeah, simple yet strong card there too. Lastly we have Loki the Ehrgeiz to deal with big soul-based walls and the like. Then the new big ace himself, Fenrir, "Curse of Vanargand". How you should play this guy is to just stock up your hand on cards, preferably as many copies of Alwidol as you can, and then slam this dude down and completely destroy the opponent. Simple as that. So then we go onto Legend World spells. Symbel Gard maxed out to make sure we can draw as many cards as possible. Breathen Gard the spell negate/destroyer that makes Symbel free, and then Scorn of Gremlin, which is the shield we can run with a closed center. Oswira Gard is good to just turn a S3 that is about to be destroyed into resources, or you can use it on S0s as well. Damage Control is a nifty Generic spell that can be used to discard cards during the opponent's turn and reduce incoming damage as well. Its pretty good in this deck spesificly. And then we have Nausciss Gard. Discard an Alwidol and return another Alwidol to your hand, and stuff like that. Pretty good in this deck, but you can just drop them all together, if you dont believe it is any good. Lastly, we run Rune Staff to supply us with all the gauge. All of it~ And with that, we are done with the Buddy Rave additions to Legend World. Not a lot for this world, but enough, for now. Here's a hoping for more than just Star support in the future... Category:Blog posts